


Lightplay

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Critical Role Oneshot: Shadow of the Crystal Palace, Cunnilingus, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Responding to the kinkmeme prompt: "Wow, was that one-shot amazing, and the chemistry between everyone was delicious. The survivors have been left in the room alone for a while...how about some adrenalin fueled thank god we actually survived sex?Alexandria/Hana or Hana/Bentley or all three would be beautiful. Don't have any serious squicks so feel free to go whatever kinky direction you'd like."Hanako, Alexandra, and Bentley find themselves a hotel room, see to their injuries, and do what they can about the lingering unease.





	Lightplay

They do two things as soon as they get to the hotel room: they cover the dressing table mirror, and they call down to the front desk for candles. 

Nominally, Alexandra and Hanako are rooming together, with Bentley in the room next door. But they unlock the door from their side once they have the candles they requested. Hana moves carefully, her arms wrapped around herself. They find Bentley moving around the room, setting up the candles, lighting all the rest from a taper held in his hand. The myriad flames cast the room in warm, golden light in compliment to the electric lights on the walls. And, of course, there are shadows. Both women tense for a moment at the sight of them. But none of them move oddly, and there are no more of them than there should be. Hana breathes out first. Alexandra pauses to rub at the back of her neck before making her way through to the attached bathroom. It’s an expensive room in an expensive hotel, courtesy of their employer, and that means hot water and soft towels. 

“Hana, we should look at those… on your back,” Alexandra calls as she turns on the tap. 

“...Probably. I don’t suppose there’s anything to drink?” a moment later, the sound of footsteps reaches the bathroom, and then the soft clink of crystal. 

Alexandra pokes her head out of the bathroom. “What did you find?”

“There’s gin,” Hana replies, “and I think scotch.”

“I’ll take a scotch once we’re done.” 

“So will I,” Bentley adds. He pauses. “Are we doing this in this room?”

“Well,” Alexandra comes back with two towels—one wet and one dry and fluffy. “I already tried to help. And that didn’t do any good. I thought…” 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” He scrubs his hands together and then offers a shrug. “But if you’re alright with that, Hanako, I’m willing to try.”

“Alright,” she pauses a moment before slowly shrugging off the short cloak she wears, “let’s… see what the damage is.”

She’d used the cloak to hide the slashes in her dress on the way in. There was nothing they could do about Alexandra’s ripped hem, but a story about ruffians had explained both the damage and their lingering unease. 

The bodice of Hanako’s dress is ruined. Irregular slashes run through the wine red silk, and the lace cover is shredded. Alexandra steps up behind her and starts on the laces. They come free quickly, revealing rents and breaks in her corset. They go through the chemise, as well, and Alexandra curses under her breath as she starts on the second set of laces. Bentley turns around, then, as suddenly as if one of them had slapped him. 

Hanako giggles, and then hisses out a breath as Alexandra unsticks her chemise from her back. It looks bad, but injuries often look worse than they are. Still, the sight of the gouges makes her shudder. 

“Bentley, it’s your turn.” Her voice comes out too bright, too sharp, like broken glass. 

Bentley touches her arm as he passes, just for a moment. It… helps. She gets herself together enough to pull the sheet off of the bed and beckon to Hanako.

“Good idea,” she settles herself on the mattress, legs folded under her. Carefully, she shrugs the straps of her shift off. The whole thing crumples to her waist, and she holds the sheet against her chest. 

“Are you alright?” Bentley asks, taking up the damp cloth. 

“Mmhm. Yes, thank you, Captain.” She draws a deep breath. “This is going to hurt, isn’t it…” 

“I’m afraid so,” he replies. “Take a deep breath.”

“Here—” Alexandra kneels on the bed across from her and reaches out to take one of Hanako’s hands. “It’ll be fine.”

She cries out once, just as Bentley starts. Then her brow furrows and her mouth pulls tight, and she goes silent. There’s pink on the towel when Bentley pulls it away. Hanako breathes out. 

“Are you alright?” Alexandra asks softly.

She nods, and then shakes her head, and then nods again. Strands of hair have straggled free of her soft bun, and they fall into her face. Hanako brushes them back. “I’m—I keep thinking about what we saw. The—the _ creatures_, they—Bentley, how bad is it?”

“We’re almost done.” He grimaces. “It’s going to scar.”

“That will be something to explain to mummy and daddy. Oh, dear, how did you get those? Well, you see, I was attacked by living shadows—only… Were they living? They _moved_, but _ Archie _turned into one of them. And—”

“Hanako,” Alexandra squeezes her hands, even as the back of her neck prickles. “It’s alright. We sealed them away. It’s _ alright_.” 

Still, she does not look at the shadows on the walls. 

Hanako breathes out. Then she squares her shoulders and sets her chin. “Alright, Captain. Keep going.”

Bentley tends to the last of the gouges. Alexandra isn’t… entirely sure what he’s doing. There must not be lingering acid, as her injuries are not any deeper than they were when Alexandra had seen them last, and the water isn’t making them worse. But whatever he does seems to help, if only a little. 

Hanako’s breathing eases as he sets the cloth down. “Thank you, Captain.” She glances back at him over her shoulder, and Alexandra catches the edge of a smile and the tremor in her hands. “Help me with my hair?”

He blinks. And then his expression shifts as he catches on. The captain has large, strong hands, but he makes very delicate work of sliding the pins free of Hanako’s hair. He catches it before it can tumble down and brush the wounds on her back. Gently, he brushes it over one shoulder. Then Bently leans in. His lips brush against Hanako’s shoulder, just above one of the burns. She shivers and gasps, hands tightening on the sheet. Alexandra finds two sets of eyes on her, both a little bit wild, both hopeful, both scared. It’s harder making overtures when there are two other people, but she has done harder things. She leans in to kiss Hanako on the mouth. It’s not the first time. Their last kiss had tasted like champagne and Alexandra had been laced into the worst corset she had ever had to wear. This one is deep and demanding, almost sharp. Alexandra meets it, licking into Hanako’s mouth. When Alexandra breaks the kiss, both of them are breathing hard. 

“...You should both undress.” Hanako lets go of the sheet and turns to kick off her shoes and stockings. “Right now.”

Alexandra pauses to set her comb on the nightstand before reaching back to fumble at the collar of her blouse. The buttons are tiny, and her fingers shake. She cannot seem to get a decent grip on anything. 

Bentley pauses, his tie hanging loose, and climbs onto the bed with them. “Here, let me.”

She turns. His fingers skim along her neck as he works, and Alexandra isn’t sure whether she wants to jerk away or lean into his touch. He has calluses on his fingers that feel very— real. The buttons come undone, and the blouse goes slack. 

“Thank you.”

Alexandra pulls her blouse over her head and turns in time to see Bentley starting on his shirt. Hanako reaches up to join him, nimble fingers flicking over the buttons, dipping under the fabric, no longer as crisp or white as it had been when their evening started. She maps out the thick muscles of his waist, rakes her nails down the line of hair that vanishes below his belt. Then she leans forward and bites at his hip. Bentley’s mouth drops open on a low groan. 

With an impish smile, Hanako looks up. “Did you think I hadn’t done this before?”

“I—don’t know what I’d thought.”

Alexandra pushes her skirt off, leaves it crumpled on the floor, and then moves over beside her. “Give me a turn.”

“Just let me get his shirt off.”

It’s the work of another moment to push it and Bentley’s vest off his shoulders and to the ground. 

“Do I get a say in any of this?” He asks dryly. His gaze drags over Hanako’s bare chest, her small breasts and peaked nipples. 

“Ben…” Hanako smiles, “can I call you Ben? You can have as much say as you want if you keep up.”

“Well, then,” he replies and then bends to kiss her. Hanako hisses as her back hits the bed, and Bentley recoils immediately. “Shit. Right.”

“Okay,” Alexandra takes his hands. Gently but firmly, she draws him fully onto the bed with them. “Hana, preferences?”

“Choice to the injured?” Hanako jokes, leaning in for a kiss, smiling against Alex’s mouth. Then she knee-walks around behind her and starts on her corset laces. “Mmm… last time we got together, you ate me out in the powder room. Could I return the favor?”

It’s a good memory, even with how uncomfortable that carpet had been against her knees. Alexandra sighs, and then sucks in a breath as the corset goes loose. She pulls at its front until it unhooks. Then she wiggles out of it. Hanako’s hands come to her breasts and massage them through her shift. A moment later, Bentley’s mouth finds one nipple, laving until the thin fabric clings to her skin. Her nails slide through his short-cropped hair and then trace along the square line of his jaw. He’s a big man, and he throws off quite a bit of heat. Alexandra presses into it, with Hanako behind her, and—

Breath on the back of her neck.

She flinches hard enough that both of them jerk back, wide-eyed. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m alright.” She breathes out, then in, and then out again. “Keep going.”

They don’t ask if she’s sure. Bentley pulls her shift over her head, and Hanako ducks down to help her out of her stockings. Alexandra tugs off everything else along with her petticoats. Bentley makes it to Hanako’s laces before she does, divesting her of the last of the frills and flounces and leaving her all smooth lines and candle-lit skin. Alexandra reaches out to her, kisses between her breasts, her stomach, her hip. Bentley’s hands settle on her waist as he grinds against her ass. Between them, Hanako moans. A moment later, she squirms around in his hold until she can get her hand down the front of his pants. He muffles the sound he makes against her shoulder. 

“You know, we never talked about who _you _wanted to do. Or what,” she comments as she starts unfastening his trousers. 

Bentley pushes them off as soon as he has the room, along with his shorts. “It sounds like you’re taking care of Alex. How about I take care of you?”

“Captain!” Hanako gasps more than a little theatrically, and then “_Captain_,” as his hand dips between her thighs. 

She clings to his arms, making the little hitching sounds Alexandra knows mean that something very nice is happening. She gets a hand between them to play with Hana’s nipples. A moment later, Hanako tugs free, gasping and then tips Alexandra onto her back. They kiss, fingers in each other’s hair, on one another’s thighs. Alexandra spreads her legs under Hanako’s hands. Smiling lips make their way along her jaw, down her cheek. Teeth find her shoulder, one breast, her nipple. Hanako’s tongue traces around her navel. It and her mouth work down Alexandra’s hip, pausing at the junction of her thigh. Hanako makes a noise, then, high and pleased. 

Alexandra opens her eyes to find Bentley kneeling behind Hana, his hand cupped beneath her. “How are his hands?” she asks.

Hanako pauses in raising bruises on her thigh. “_So _good. You know—” she breaks off to gasp, hips rolling, “_Oh_, how I like calluses. Mm… we should stay just like this.”

“Oh?” Bentley pumps his fingers in her, and she cries out. “Is this how you want it? Hard? On your hands and knees?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“_Hana_,” Alexandra whines. 

Hanako takes a moment to smirk up at her before leaning down and dragging her tongue up her cunt. Alexandra lets out a long groan. Her whole body tenses, arches, and then melts into the mattress. It’s good enough that she might sob a little as Hanako teases her clit. When she opens her eyes, she finds a candlelit room, someone she cares for working between her legs, and someone she trusts staring back at her. Alexandra waves, and then reaches down to tangle her fingers in Hanako’s black hair. 

She gets a moment to appreciate the shape of Bentley’s cock as he lines himself up, which means she’s braced for Hanako’s delighted shriek as he pushes into her. 

Bentley, though, goes very still. “Was… that a good noise?”

Hanako hums an affirmative right up against Alexandra’s clit. It’s a cascade reaction— Alexandra cries out, and Bentley fucks into Hanako again. 

They do not look at the shadows they make on the wall, their shapes burring together at the edges. When Alexandra opens her eyes, it’s to find Bentley watching her, or the way Hanako arches and stretches between them. They form a closed circuit, and pleasure courses between them. It builds and builds, chasing away cold and fear and thoughts of anything beyond their bed. Alexandra’s thighs quiver and then close around Hanako’s head, muffling her increasingly desperate moans. When she comes, her scream rushes through Alexandra’s cunt. Bentley, too, cries out, visibly restraining himself from following her, although he has the good manners to keep his fingers moving against Hanako’s clit, just as Hanako keeps lapping at hers. 

She does sob, a little, as she comes, the waves of it carrying away more than just the need she had felt. Alexandra draws a deep breath before sitting up and extricating herself. Hanako sits up, too. Both of them look at Bentley. He is still very hard, a flush spreading over his face and chest and the head of his cock shiny-red. 

Alexandra gives him a considering look before raising a brow at him. “Lie down, and don’t try to fuck my mouth.”

She gives him a moment to settle against the pillows. Then Hanako is on him, stroking his cheek even as she bites at his mouth. Alexandra brushes a lock of hair back from her face. Then she curls her hand around the base of his cock and takes it into her mouth. She can taste Hanako on his skin, and the thought is enough to make her moan softly. It’s salt and tang and a blood-hot weight on her tongue. She sucks, although she doesn’t bother taking him very deep, and Bentley groans like he’s been struck. He tugs at her hair in warning after another minute. Alexandra takes the hint, sits up and watches his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drop open. 

After, she wipes off her hand on the clean towel before tossing it to him. 

They should clean up, extinguish the candles, perhaps even go to separate rooms. The last idea makes their skin crawl too much to mention it. So Bentley sacrifices the remains of Hanako’s shift for a bandage which they wrap gently and securely around her ribs. Then they rescue the sheet from where someone had kicked it and sort out the blanket before curling up. Hanako presses her back to Bentley’s broad chest and wraps her arms around Alexandra. She, in turn, reaches out to take one of Bentley’s hands in hers. In the morning, they will have to figure out some way to keep up appearances for the sake of the hotel staff if nothing else. But they have worried enough for one evening. For a lifetime. 

For what remains of the night, they twine together, shadows intermingled. They sleep peacefully, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire, as always. 
> 
> The Author Thrives on Comments 🖤🕯🖤


End file.
